


Kanjiru Mama ni You and I (As you feel, you and I)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Floor Sex, Fluff, Furniture Shopping, Home, Inappropriate Behavior, Love, M/M, Moving In Together, Painting, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: He felt a thousand different thing, but that was going to have to wait, there was going to be all the time in the world to deal with all of his thoughts.Right now, the only thing in his mind overwhelming everything, was that this was going to be their home.





	Kanjiru Mama ni You and I (As you feel, you and I)

 

Chinen looked around, noticing details he had missed before, trying to see them all, to get a clear idea.

He reached the hallway leading from the entrance to the living room and he stared at the room in its wholes, walking alongside the wall, brushing his hand on the shelves dug in the wider side and smiling, walking in front of the fireplace, carefully studying it.

Since he remembered, he had never been in a house with a fireplace.

He liked the place.

The house was bright and spacious, compensating the fact of being quite decentralised.

He moved to the kitchen, while his smile grew wider, then he crossed the main room again to head toward the bedroom, finding Yuya at the window, checking the view.

“Yuu?” he called for his attention, and his boyfriend turned toward him, smiling.

He reached out for him, leaning back against the sill, and Yuri caught the hint and walked toward him, letting the elder hug him while they looked at the room.

“Do you like it?” Yuya asked, resting his chin on his shoulder and intertwining their fingers to hold him closer.

Yuri nodded, turning toward him and pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Yes. Of all those we’ve seen until now, it’s the one I like the most.”

They had seen a lot of apartments, in the past few weeks.

Some were too small and some in city areas neither of them liked, some too far from Tokyo and some with the walls looking ready to crumble down at any moment.

That place instead, Yuri thought, was absolutely perfect.

“Me too.” Yuya agreed, biting down on his lower lip. “So...” he asked then, leaving the sentence hanging.

Right then the realtor walked inside, flipping through some papers she had in her hands. They parted quickly, embarrassed, but the woman didn’t seem to have noticed them.

“So, we’ve got a couple more places to see. One’s more central, close to the commercial area, and the other...”

“There’s no need.” Yuya stopped her, quickly asking Yuri for confirmation with his eyes. “We’ve decided, we’ll get this.”

The woman raised her eyes, looking quite satisfied, and then she and Takaki started discussing practical matters like the signing and the residents fees.

Yuri wasn’t listening to them anymore.

He had walked aside, getting to the window to check the same view his boyfriend was seeing before.

He felt a thousand different thing, but that was going to have to wait, there was going to be all the time in the world to deal with all of his thoughts.

Right now, the only thing in his mind overwhelming everything, was that this was going to be their home.

His and Yuya’s.

Making that smile disappear was going to be a hard task to accomplish.

 

~

 

_Yuri knew that something was different that night._

_Yuya had insisted to take him out to dinner at his favourite place, then he had paid for dinner and now that they were at the elder’s apartment Yuri saw him wander the living room nervously, fixing every small object out of place – or supposedly so – torturing his palms with his fingernails._

_As a result, Chinen was just as nervous as him. He didn’t like the condescending attitude Yuya had kept the whole night, and he couldn’t stand the wait while he gathered up the courage to tell him whatever it was he wanted to talk about._

_His mind had soon come up with the worst case scenario, and he had started wondering what had gone down of so wrong between them, if Yuya wanted to break up with him, if…_

_When his thoughts wondered down that path he got annoyed, and crossed his arms, raising his eyes on the elder._

_“You’re well into your twenties Yuya, you could be man enough to tell me how things are, couldn’t you?” he inveighed, without even thinking he might’ve misunderstood his intentions._

_“What?”_

_The elder opened his eyes wide, stopping in the middle of the room and looking confused, as if he had no idea of what Yuri was talking about._

_“Oh, come on, do you really think I didn’t notice the way you acted tonight? Dinner and everything? There’s no need for you to feel guilty about anything, Yuya, I just need you to tell me why you’re breaking up with me so that...” his voice trembled, and he took a deep breath, but the elder didn’t let him go on._

_“No!” he said, joining him on the couch and sitting down, taking his hand. “No, Yuri, you misunderstood. I’ve got no intention of breaking up with you, I...” he sighed, biting his lower lip, clearly grasping at straws. “I'm sorry, I should've told you right away what was going through my mind and not let you conjecturing.” he held his hand tighter, breathing in. “We... we’ve been together a long time now, haven’t we? And I was thinking that we’re either here or at your place, that you’ve got a lot of your stuff here and I do there. It’s... it’s not very practical.”_

_Yuri opened his eyes wide, this time sure as to where this was going._

_“So?” he asked, refusing to make things easy on him and wanting to be asked._

_“Baby...” Yuya murmured. “Do you want to move in together?”_

_There was a moment of silence, which Takaki seemed to deem too long for his nerves to stand._

_“Yuri, please, say something. Can't you see I'm shaking? I'm sorry, really, if I let you think the wrong thing. But I've been thinking about this for weeks, and it was never the right moment, so I thought I would've made that myself. I... I was scared you were going to say no, so I’d really appreciate it if you’d say something and...”_

_Yuri didn’t let him rant any longer._

_He quickly leant toward him, bringing his hands to his face and kissing him._

_After the initial surprise, Yuya let go to the kiss, taking it as the answer he was looking for, hugging Yuri, holding him tight as if he didn’t want to let him go ever again._

_When Yuri pulled away he smiled._

_“Yes.” he whispered, his voice husky. “Of course I want to move in together, you idiot. There’s nothing I’d like more.”_

_Takaki smiled back, caressing his face and pressing his forehead against the younger’s._

_“Really? So I’ve been worried over nothing for all this time?”_

_Yuri chuckled, nodding._

_“As usual, Yuu. But I love you anyway.”_

~

 

Yuya was having troubles with that particular wall.

He was standing on the ladder, the paint roller in his hand, but somehow he wasn’t managing to paint that corner the way he had meant to.

Yuri, on his part, seemed to be unaware of his problems. He was kneeling, taking care of the lower part of the wall, which had seemed logical to the both of them.

He didn’t seem to have any issue at all, while Yuya was really starting to get nervous.

Hearing him snort, Yuri raised his eyes on him, smiling.

“Something wrong?” he asked, dipping the roller in the light paint and taking the excess off before going on with his work.

“No.” Takaki replied instinctively, but then he sighed. “Well, fine. I can't paint this corner.” he admitted, gloomy.

Yuri burst out laughing, letting the roller down and getting up, grabbing a small brush.

“We’re lucky you knew all about this, Mr. professional painter.” he mocked him; Yuya reached out to grab the brush, but Yuri ignored him and climbed the ladder, putting it down on the small surface and raising his eyes on his boyfriend, leaning over to kiss him.

He tried to keep still enough as to not unbalance the ladder, pulling away when he felt the need to deepen the kiss.

Smiling to the elder, he dipped a finger into the paint, brushing it over his nose and leaving a white stripe over it.

“Yuri!” Yuya whined, brushing his face and managing to make it worse. He glared at him, putting his hand in the can as well, but the younger quickly got down the ladder, chuckling.

“It’s dangerous, Yuya, be careful.” he told him, but he was still laughing.

He ran to the middle of the room before the elder caught up with him, grabbing his waist and pulling him closer, brushing his hand on the side of his face, while Yuri laughed and screamed at the same time.

“Yuya, damn it! Mine was a microscopic stain, don’t you think you’re...” he couldn’t protest though, since Takaki had made him turn and pushed on him until his back was against the papers on the floor, then he straddled him.

“So...” he said with a mischievous smile, showing his still dirty hand. “What should I do with you?”

Yuri shrugged, propping himself up on his elbows and trying to stop the elder’s hands.

Yuya was quicker, he grabbed his wrists and pushed him on the ground again, now completely on top of him, their faces mere centimetres apart.

Chinen quickly filled the space, pressing his lips on Yuya’s and allowing himself what he had been denied before, opening them and searching for the elder’s tongue, biting down on his lower lip while Yuya kept him still against the floor.

When Takaki let go of his mouth to move to his neck and his collarbone Yuri chuckled, trying to pull away.

“Yuu, dear, come on! We’ve got to finish painting that wall. You know, if the paint were to dry up it’d be a problem to...”

Takaki raised his eyes to shut him up, smiling.

“We had to inaugurate it sooner or later, right?” he murmured, starting to undo his belt and ridding him from his pants and underwear, then he quickly moved his mouth down to his cock, fast, as if he was unable to resist him.

“Yes, but...” the younger murmured, his voice broken by a few moans while the elder’s tongue teased him. “When I’ve imagined that there was furniture and I wasn’t on the floor and...” he chocked and stopped talking when Yuya both took him in his mouth and teased his entrance, without any warning at all.

Hadn't Yuri liked it so much he would've reproached him, but now he just took a mental note to do so and pushed against him, letting go completely.

Apparently Yuya had no intention to linger, and it didn’t take him long to prepare him, then he got up and smiled to him, leaning down again to kiss him and grabbing his hips, forcing him to turn around.

He got behind him, pulling him up until Yuri’s back was pressed against his chest, then he bit on his lobe and smiled, while his hand quickly worked his own clothes.

“Like this, Yu.” he murmured, then he let his hands slip down to the younger’s buttocks, keeping him open as he pushed inside of him, with a sharp motion that had Yuri fall forward, forced to prop himself up on his elbows.

“Yu... Yuya...” he whispered, instinctively pushing against the elder’s body, feeling breathless for a moment.

He clenched his eyes feeling his boyfriend’s hands hold his hips tight, pulling out of him and thrusting back in, forcing him to moan out loud, feeling the strength of his arms go away, making it hard for him to keep himself up as the elder moved relentlessly inside of him.

Yuri tried to bring a hand to his own cock, feeling he wasn’t going to last long, but Yuya was quick to grab his wrist, pulling his arm behind his back and making him struggle for a short while longer before he brought a hand to his shaft himself, stroking it fast, leaning down and kissing his shoulder blades, licking down his spine, feeling Yuri shiver and letting go completely as he came, collapsing on the floor when his arms finally gave out, leaving Yuya moving inside of him faster and faster until he climaxed as well, spilling inside of him and using what little strength he had left to move aside, laying down on the floor next to him.

Yuri rolled on his side, looking at him; he smiled, reaching out a hand to softly caress his chest, still clothed.

“Now it’s not time to rest, you know?” he said, chuckling when the elder whined. “I had warned you Yuu, that we still had to finish the wall, and you’ve insisted.” he sat up, barely avoiding a wince and pulling on his arm to get him up as well.

“Come on, Yuri, ten more minutes!” Takaki complained, grabbing his waist and pulling him back on the floor, on top of him.

“But Yuya, the paint...”

“Paint’s going to wait. Let me...” he closed his eyes, resting his face in the crook of his neck. “Let me stay a minute like this.” he murmured.

Yuri would've complained, he really would've, if he hadn't been taken by the feeling of warmth coming from Yuya’s arms, if being there right now hadn't made him forget everything else.

He was right, after all.

They could wait ten more minutes.

 

~

 

“Yuya, you don’t really believe I'm going to let you buy something so kitsch for our home, right?”

Yuri arched an eyebrow, pulling his boyfriend from his arm, forcing him to abandon the hold on some coloured curtains which seemed to interest him a little too much.

He wasn’t actually annoyed, he just amused himself making fun of the elder.

And to get a chance to keep repeating those words.

‘Our home.’

They didn’t feel real yet.

He liked the sound of them, he liked how it made him feel, he liked the thought that this was the final rush, that once the would've been done with the furniture and all they would've finally moved in and...

And there was nothing else Chinen could possibly desire to be happy than to share a house with the man he loved, and he realized that now that it was getting truer than ever, now that they wandered through the store looking at curtains and couches, and stuff for the kitchen and the bedroom, trying to make their taste match, because it was all going to belong to the both of them, and they both had to be fine with that.

He pulled Yuya toward the couches, pointing at a white one.

“See? Do you like that? I think it fits our living room.” he said, and without giving him time to reply he went to sit on it, brushing his hand on the seat and bouncing a little. “It’s comfortable as well!” he informed him, while the elder got closer, doubtful.

“Yes, but with the white walls if we put this too we might end up being forced to walk into the room wearing sunglasses.” he pointed out. “And if we take it white, it’d get stained right away. Isn’t it more elegant if we counter the paint with a black couch?” he suggested instead, pointing at one a little further down the aisle.

“Black?” Yuri repeated, grimacing. “Come on, leather black couch is a cliché, Yuu. You’re not furnishing a bachelor pad, you’re...” he paused, embarrassed, and Takaki smiled.

“What?” he asked, sitting next to him, looking into his eyes. “I'm furnishing the house where I'm going to live with my boyfriend?” he murmured, throwing a quick look around before pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

Yuri didn’t reply and nodded, and Yuya didn’t lose his smile.

“Fine. Then why don’t we try to compromise?” he suggested.

Chinen shrugged, getting up and looking one last time to the white couch, before getting away. 

They somehow managed to choose a couch which was alright with both of them, and then went on choosing the rest of the furniture for the living room, before moving to the kitchen.

Yuya walked around the various combinations until he found one which interested him; he opened the fridge and sat on the chairs around the table, then he moved to the counter and nodded for Yuri to join him.

“Baby, do you like this one?” he asked, looking around.

“I do. I’ve taken the measurements, I think it should fit our kitchen. I actually like it a lot.” he said, barely making it to raise his eyes on him before Yuya grabbed his hips, pulling him up on the counter.

“Yuya, what the...” he cursed, while the elder smiled lewdly to him.

“I had to check something before deciding whether I truly liked it or not.” he explained, forcing him to open his legs and settling between them, still checking that no one was going to come in, despite the moment of apparent cockiness.

He let his body press completely against the younger, bringing his hands under his legs, then he nodded and kissed him quickly, backing off until he reached the centre of the room.

“This kind of measurement is just as important, isn’t it Yu?” he asked, chuckling. “I like it. It’s perfect.”

Chinen, glaring, got close to him and hit his head, then he moved on as if nothing had happened.

He allowed himself a smile only when he was sure there was no way the elder could see him.

When they went from the kitchen to the bedrooms he took the word first, turning to look at his boyfriend, arching an eyebrow.

“I hope you’re not going to check by making me have sex with you on every bed we see, Yuu.” he said, but if he had hoped to embarrass him, all the elder did was shrug, chuckling.

He was cheerful, and Yuri felt that mood was contagious.

Not that he was expecting anything different, because that of moving in together had been Yuya’s idea in the first place, but since the moment he had asked Yuri lived with the fear that, for whatever reason, Yuya might’ve thought it was too much, and suddenly decide to back off.

He tried to chase that kind of thoughts away from his mind, especially during a day he was enjoying so much, and he clung onto his boyfriend’s arm, pulling him around.

“I like that wardrobe, looks roomy.” Yuya said, opening the doors to a glass closet. “You’d fit inside.” he commented, and seeing Yuri’s expression he rushed to specify. “Before you ask, I have no intention of having sex with you inside to check the measurements. Whether you believe it or not, I’ve got my boundaries too.”

Yuri chuckled, shrugging and trying to look innocent.

“I didn’t say anything.” he justified himself, then he stood in front of the closet and fell back on the back, looking up. “This is comfortable.” he said, closing his eyes, and a few seconds later he felt the mattress shift next to him and Yuya poking his side.

“Alright, alright, try not to fall asleep here. You still have to help me bring all this stuff to the car, you know?”

Yuri burst out laughing, then he turned around and pretended to actually sleep, feeling Yuya pull him toward himself, his lips pressed on the side of his neck.

“My love...” he called, his voice low. “Wake up, I brought you breakfast.” he mocked him, and Yuri felt him smile against his skin.

He opened his eyes, turning to look at him.

“We both know it’s going to be the exact opposite, Yuuyan.”

Takaki shrugged, wanting to look enigmatic; Chinen thought he mostly looked funny.

“Who knows. Knowing how long you usually sleep when we’re free in the morning, would it be so weird if I were to bring you breakfast in bed?”

“You’d do that once, twice tops, then I would have to make do on my own.” the younger pointed out, and Yuya got suddenly serious.

“Chinen Yuri, I promise you that I’ll do my best to keep spoiling you in every possible way.” he smiled, blushing. “Always.”

Yuri bit his lip, trying to keep his reactions in check, and in the end he sat up, embarrassed.

“Come on, let’s go, before we get thrown out of here.” he rushed to say, uncomfortable, his boyfriend following him and chuckling.

Once they were done choosing everything they needed and they finally got inside the car, Yuri felt incredibly good.

That usual mild fear was still somewhere inside of him, but he felt good enough to ignore it, to think that everything was going to be alright, that it was really happening, that nothing was going to ruin the fact that Yuya and him were going to move in together, because those weren’t words anymore, they were facts.

He turned toward his boyfriend and smiled to him, looking at him singing along the song at the radio.

When Yuya realized Yuri was watching him he turned, arching an eyebrow.

“What?”

“Nothing?” Yuri replied, shrugging. “I'm happy, that’s all.”

Yuya laughed, for some reason known only to him, then he nodded.

“I'm happy too.” he said. “How about we order something to eat tonight and we stay home assembling the stuff we’ve bought? So when they’re going to deliver the rest there won’t be much more left to do.” he suggested, his eyes on the road.

Yuri nodded, then he collapsed back against the seat.

He was tired, but he was sure all he needed was some rest on the road home to get back on his feet.

He wanted to be with Yuya, he wanted to work with him on the furniture, choose with him where to put it, and he wasn’t going to let tiredness prevent him from doing just that.

They were close to the goal, after all.

When he opened his eyes again they were almost there, and he realized he had fallen asleep.

He jumped up, frowning and turning toward the elder.

“I'm sorry! I didn’t mean to fall asleep, I should've kept you company… why didn’t you wake me up?” he asked, his voice still heavy.

“You were sleeping so well and you looked so cute that I couldn’t find it in me to wake you.” Yuya explained, shrugging, then he smiled. “I stopped to grab dinner from the Chinese place too, and you didn’t flinch.” he mocked him while he parked the car.

Chinen was about to complain for the idea of letting him sleep in the middle of the street, not to mention not having consulted him about dinner, but in the end he let it go.

He was still in the post-awakening bad mood phase, and he knew than in a few minutes the annoyance was going to go away on its own.

It took them a while to bring everything upstairs, and when the car was finally empty and the door closed behind them the both collapsed in the living room, full of boxes from the store and others they had brought from their apartments.

Yuya grabbed the food and put it on the floor, inviting Yuri to take whatever he wanted.

“This is a nice dinner.” the younger ironized with a smile, taking a mouthful of noodles. “We should've built the table first and put some chairs around.”

“Impossible.” Yuya replied, his mouth full. “I was starving, I wouldn’t have survived the task.”

And Yuri didn’t say anything else, because he was starving as well.

Once they were done, they finally started working.

Yuri assembled the smaller things, stopping from time to time to ask Yuya’s opinion as to where to put them, while the elder stayed on the floor, surrounded by screwdrivers and wrenches, plus mysterious parts of pieces of furniture or shelves.

He wasn’t comfortable, but as much as Chinen offered to help, he was dead set into refusing.

It was only when he heard him curse against a shelf that Yuri stopped assembling the drawers from the nightstand, joining him back in the living room and finding his boyfriend standing in the middle of the room, holding a hand to his chest, looking pained.

He knew he should've at least made sure he was okay, but he couldn’t do that since he started laughing for the look on Yuya’s face as he kicked a wooden board.

”I don’t think it’s funny.” the elder reproached him, sitting back on the floor and making as to get back to work, but Yuri knelt in front of him and grabbed his wrists, still chuckling.

“I'm sorry Yuu, really. But... don’t you think we should do this together? Four hands are better than two, aren't they?” he suggested, looking at him in a hopefully serious expression, while he still felt like laughing.

“I know.” Takaki muttered. “It’s just that... well, I should deal with this kind of stuff, right?”

Yuri arched an eyebrow, evaluating whether to get offended or not for what the elder had implied.

“Why? Because you’re the man of the house?” he asked, sarcastic. He saw Yuya get uncomfortable, while he apparently thought as to how to answer without making things worse, so Chinen chose to take him out of trouble. “So, since you’re the man, be useful and put the curtains up. I’ll deal with this, I'm sure I can make it without accidentally cutting off a couple of fingers.” he said, smiling satisfied and nodding at the hand the elder kept still, most likely because it still hurt.

Yuya nodded and looked defeated, standing up and taking the ladder and the curtains, doing as asked.

Yuri smiled while he saw him struggle with the fabric and the rings, but he didn’t say anything else and got to work, managing somehow to assemble the damn thing.

Once they were done, they kept still at the edge of the room, the younger lazily abandoned against Yuya’s body, his eyes closing on their own, but feeling even happier than he had that afternoon.

They were almost there, so close to the end that he could already taste the victory, that he could already feel like that place belonged to them.

He turned around, making as to tiptoe and kiss his boyfriend, but he was interrupted by a yawn.

Yuya chuckled, tenderly messing with his hair.

“Want to come sleep at my place?” he suggested, and the younger nodded, picking up his stuff and walking toward the entrance.

To think that it was one of the last times he heard something like that made him feel as excited as ever, no matter how tired he was.

 

~

 

“Keep your eyes closed, don’t cheat.”

“They’re closed, Yuya, how many times do I have to tell you that? Want me to put it in writing?”

“Are you sure? Not even a peek? How many fingers?”

“Fifteen, Yuya, for the love of god!”

Yuri wasn’t really annoyed, and if he hadn't tried to put on a show for his boyfriend he would've laughed at how Yuya was acting.

When he had called that afternoon, saying he had a surprise, he had easily imagined what it was, but even like that he couldn’t help feeling excited.

Once they had walked inside the house Yuya had made him close his eyes, and now Yuri felt about to burst out of the desire to open them and see the final result.

The previous afternoon, when the last pieces of furniture had been delivered, Yuri was at work. He had been really sorry about it, despite Yuya promising he was going to deal with it on his own.

He hadn't given his boyfriend much credit, and he made a mental note to apologise to him for the lack of trust.

He fumbled forward, while Takaki’s hand on his back lead him so that he wasn’t going to hit anything, and when he realized he had reached the living room he stopped, waiting.

“Ready?” the elder asked, and Chinen winced.

“Yuya, if you don’t make me open my eyes right away I swear I’ll...”

“Open.”

Yuri didn’t waste time, and when he looked around the first instinct was to cry.

He smiled though, as his eyes moved on every detail of the apartment, as he took note of the small things Yuya had done, first of all lighting the fireplace up.

It wasn’t a particularly cold night, but if the effect he wanted to make was scenic, the elder had made a damn good job.

He walked inside the room slowly, looking around, brushing his hand on the couch and the already set table, moving his gaze on the kitchen and seeing that Takaki had made dinner using all the new flatware, making it look already more used than normal.

He chuckled nervously, turning to look at his boyfriend and biting down on his lower lip, taking a step toward him and hugging him.

“Yuya, it’s...” he murmured, then he lacked the words to express himself, and he felt his eyes getting watery.

Yuya, on his part, smiled.

“I hope you’re not crying because I've done a lousy job.” he joked.

The younger pulled away, hitting his shoulder and wandering through the apartment, walking inside the bedroom, feeling happier and happier as he thought it was done, this was their place and there was nothing else that could go wrong now.

Seeing the way Yuya had exerted himself with him from beginning to end, perhaps even more that Yuri had done, erased every doubt and every fear he had felt during the past few weeks.

Now he was the one who couldn’t stop trembling, his eyes couldn’t dry up, thinking that from now on this was going to be the place where he would've gotten back to every night, where he would've found Yuya, where he was going to spend every free moment with him.

“So I take you like it?” Takaki asked from the doorframe, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

“I love it.” Yuri confirmed, his voice hoarse, brushing the back of his hand over his face to dry it up and laughing embarrassed.

“Wanna go eat then? I wouldn’t want the nabe to get too cold, it’s been ready for a while and I didn’t lit the stove up again because I didn’t know when you were going to come.”

They sat at the table together, while Yuri wondered how long it was going to take to get used to everything, to stop being excited over the smallest thing.

He thought he didn’t really want to get used to it though, that he liked the feeling, that he would've been glad to keep it for the rest of his life.

He ate quickly, finding out only then he was hungry, while he felt Yuya’s happy stare on him.

Dinner finished, he let go against the backrest and stretched, satisfied.

“It was delicious, Yuu.” he complimented him, then he got up and reached him, waiting for him to pull away from the table before sitting in his lap, bringing his arms around his neck.

“Well, I had to make up, right? For the Chinese dinner on the floor? Let’s reset and make this our first actual dinner here.”

Yuri leant toward him, smiling lewdly and kissing his lips.

“Actually...” he murmured. “There was something else you had promised you were going to make up for.”

He saw Yuya frown, then realize what he was talking about and smile.

“That’s true.” he replied with the same voice, bringing his hands to his hips and starting to go up under his shirt.

Yuri held his breath while his boyfriend’s palms moved on him, reaching his neck before deciding to take his shirt off to make more room.

Yuya attacked his throat with his mouth, kissing it and licking it, while the younger’s hands intertwined through his hair, keeping him still.

Then Yuri pulled Yuya’s head up, kissing him harder than before, opening his lips and searching his tongue, moaning softly in his mouth while the elder’s hands moved lower, brushing his still clothed cock.

Chinen stood up then, getting quickly rid of his clothes under the elder’s intent stare, busy undoing his own shirt, then he reached out for Yuya to get up as well.

“So, we more than inaugurated the floor already. What do you want to try now?” Yuya asked, mischievous, while the younger looked exasperated.

But he looked around, unsure, laying his eyes on the couch.

He smiled and grabbed Yuya’s hand, their fingers intertwined, pulling him there and pushing on his shoulders to make him fall on top of it.

He felt Yuya’s stare burning on him, and with this awareness he moved accurately, kneeling, bringing his hands to his knees and slowly going up to his pants’ button, undoing it and then pulling them off alongside his boxers, the elder helping him as he could.

He made him open his legs, crawling between them and leaning down on his chest, leaving a trail of kisses and bites going down, licking around his navel and the line leading to his groin, while he felt how Yuya shivered under him, trying to get him where he wanted him.

Yuri took his sweet time, exploring the elder’s body with his hands and his tongue, bringing him to his limit before he started to stroke his shaft, base to tip, only now looking him in the eyes and seeing the urge he felt to be touched, the effort he was making to prevent himself from asking him to go further.

Smiling briefly, Yuri leant further down, brushing his tongue on him, following the same path of his fingers and then going up again, taking the head of his cock inside his mouth.

Yuya’s hips had a spasm, and he had to hold him in order to keep it at his own pace.

The elder moaned his name as Yuri wrapped his mouth around him, letting Yuya feel the opening to his throat with the tip and stilled, moving only his tongue for a while.

When he started moving for real and how Yuya would've wanted to, he saw the elder letting go even more against the couch, slipping forward and further inside his mouth, going on so long that he started thinking Yuri was going to let him come like that.

The younger instead pulled away as soon as he realized he was close, smiling deviously to him when the elder groaned.

“Yuri!” he whined, sitting back up and glaring at him.

“What? You’re the one who’s got to make up for something, not me.” he looked around, grimacing. “Yuu, as much as I appreciate that, I don’t think the fireplace’s been the greatest idea. I'm really starting to feel hot, you know?” he teased.

Takaki licked his lower lip, and with a quick movement he grabbed him, getting him on the couch, his back against it.

“Can you still think? Bad, very, very bad.” he commented, sarcastic, rushing his own movements to get what he wanted as soon as possible.

He didn’t waste time with any trick or teasing, he crouched on the other side of the couch, bringing his hands beneath his legs and putting them over his shoulders.

Without lingering he brought his mouth to his rim, licking over it, amusing himself just a little torturing him the same way Yuri had done before trying to force it open, helping himself with his fingers to prepare him, hearing him moan shamelessly under his care.

Yuri rolled his head against the pillows, his eyes on the ceiling and his breath broken while he felt he wasn’t going to be able to take much more of that attempt from Yuya to make him cave. He gave him what he wanted then and called hi name, pushing against his hand and mouth, asking him to take him; the next step would've been begging, but Yuya decided he had had enough and pulled up, smiling.

“Still feeling hot?” he asked, taking his leg and bringing it around his hip, letting the younger feel his cock against him.

Yuri nodded, still unable to speak.

“Is it because of the fireplace?” Yuya asked again, and when the younger shook his head his smile grew wider, and he finally thrust inside of him.

Chinen bit his lip, wincing, trying to will his body to relax as soon as possible to adapt to that familiar intrusion.

Yuya let some time go by, and when he saw his expression unwind he started moving, pulling out of his body and then pushing back in, harsh, making him scream.

He did that over and over again, and Yuri felt him clearly inside of him, he felt every twitch of the elder’s body inside of him, he felt him thrust deeper, challenging his limits, and he knew it wasn’t going to take him long, even though he wished it could've gone on forever.

A few more thrusts and Yuya brought a hand to his cock, stroking it fast, muffling every sound Yuri was making with his mouth when the younger finally came between their bodies, suddenly feeling exhausted and even more aware of his boyfriend moving inside, almost brutally, until he climaxed as well, making the heat Yuri was experiencing almost unbearable.

They both kept still, on top of each other, trying to find the strength to speak again.

In the end Yuri heard Yuya chuckle as he pulled up, propping himself on his hands.

“In the end I think this couch’s been the best choice, hasn’t it?” he said, pinching his nose.

Chinen laughed with him, nodding and sitting up as well.

“I'm sure the black one you liked wouldn’t have been as satisfying.” he joked, brushing his hair back.

“Neither would've the white one _you_ liked.” Yuya replied quickly, sitting up and pulling him closer, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. “Or perhaps it would've been the same. What matters is...” he nodded to the whole room. “It’s all this, isn’t it?”

Yuri smiled, sighing blissfully and nodding.

“That’s true. What matters is this place, now.”

Yuya moved his head back, his lips on the younger’s ear.

“Welcome home, my love.”

“Welcome home to you too.” Yuri replied, feeling his heart starting to beat faster.

He jumped up then, grabbing the elder’s wrist and pulling.

“Come on! We still have to test the bed, don’t we?”

“And then the kitchen’s counter.” Yuya indulged him, following.

“And then the shower.”

They laughed, together.

“I think we’ve got time for all this, right?” the elder asked, leaning down to kiss his shoulder as they reached the bedroom, Yuri throwing himself on the thick duvet.

He nodded, still smiling, holding him tight when he joined him.

It was true, they still had time. All the time in the world.

He didn’t know how it was going to be from now on, he didn’t know if living together was going to be easy, but he didn’t care.

He had trusted in them, and they both were taking up the risk of things not always going down smoothly, but in the end it was the whole reason why they had taken this step.

Yuri had done so because he loved him, and everything else was unimportant.

He had done so because, now, in that bed and with Yuya next to him, he was feeling exactly what he had been expecting.

He felt home.

 


End file.
